El Regreso del Amor
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Despues de tantos años, lo único que esperas es que esa persona especial vuelva a ti... S & S


EL REGRESO DEL AMOR

Escrito por Saoriluna a.k.a SakuLuna

Sta. Sakura Kinomoto- Tomoeda 

_Rte. Kaho Mizuki- Londres_

_Querida Sakura:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien en el momento de recibir esta carta._

_Mis estudios están por terminarse así que podré regresar pronto a Tomoeda._

_Salúdame a todos tus amigos y a tu familia._

_Con cariño,_

_Kaho._

-No es justo-pensaba Sakura- después de todo lo que he hecho por alejarme de ellos...

Habían pasado 10 años desde la partida de Shaoran, y Sakura era ahora una hermosa joven de 20 años que estudiaba 7 semestre de psicología. Desde que había salido del instituto Sakura había tomado una decisión: no volvería a sufrir más, así le costara alejarse de sus amigos.

-No quiero, no quiero volver a mi vida pasada!- decía la joven, caminando airada por su apartamento.

-Qué sucede Sakura?

-La profesora Misuki vuelve

-La que te ayudó en el juicio?

-Sí

-Y por qué estás tan enojada?

-Me alegra que vuelva pero si la veo lo más probable es que me encuentre de nuevo con los demás

-Todavía no te sientes preparada?

-Sí lo estoy, pero cuando los vea van a empezar las preguntas, voy a empezar a recordar...

-Vamos Sakura! Arriba esos ánimos, debes confiar en tus amigos, si te quieren podrán comprenderte

-Tienes razón Sun. Bueno, debo irme a clases

-Cuídate Sakura!

Sun-Lee miró con tristeza como partía su ama; en los últimos 3 años ella la había acompañado durante su cambio. Era cierto que Sun-Lee había sido creada, en parte, para reemplazar a Kerberos, pero a ella no le importaba eso, porque sabía que su dueña sólo confiaba en ella y que le había dado vida porque necesitaba a alguien que la entendiera; lo único malo era que había nacido con "ese" nombre, por eso Sakura sólo la llamaba Sun.

-Pobre ama, algún día vas a tener que enfrentar tu pasado, y me temo que será muy pronto...



-Hola Sakura!

-Hola Sanae!

-Te has enterado?

-De qué?

-Ay Sakura! En qué mundo vives?

-Pues en este, pero no sé de qué me estás hablando

-Imagínate que a partir de la próxima semana vamos a empezar a hacer las prácticas con los chicos de medicina, además uno de ellos es nuevo, y viene desde Hong Kong!

-Hong Kong?

-Sí, qué pasa?

-Sabes su nombre?

-Sí, creo que se llama Lee Shaoran. Sakura!



-Dónde estoy?

-Estás en la enfermería, jovencita.

-Qué me pasó?

-Te desmayaste, y tu amiga te trajo aquí. Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, necesito irme.

-Bien, pero cuídate.



-Sakura, te sientes bien?

-Sí, Sanae

-Qué fue lo que te pasó? Te desmayaste cuando dije el nombre del chico nuevo.

-No, es que no desayune esta mañana. sabes cómo se organizaran las prácticas?

-Hoy o mañana nos reuniremos con los alumnos para repartirnos.

-Tengo que irme!

-Pero tenemos clase en 15 minutos!

-Es que se me quedó algo

Sakura salió casi corriendo pero...

-Señorita Kinomoto!

-Profesor Ichijouji, qué se le ofrece?

-Quería felicitarla

-A mí?

-Sí, no se lo han comentado, su promedio fue el más alto de la carrera.

-Oh! Gracias!

-Y necesitaba pedirle un favor, pero no sé si podrá realizarlo

-No hay ningún problema

-Quisiera que le mostrara las instalaciones de la universidad a un alumno nuevo que viene del extranjero.

-Pero, yo tengo clase en unos momentos

-No se preocupe, yo la excusaré con el profesor. Venga conmigo

El profesor llevó a Sakura hasta la entrad, donde estaba un joven mirando hacia la calle

-Joven Lee?

-Sí?-respondió este volteándose.

-Ella será su guía durante el proceso de adaptación; es la mejor alumna de la carrera de psicología, hoy le mostrará el plantel, y a partir de la próxima semana le acompañará en el hospital. Recurra a ella cuando lo necesite. Ella es la señorita Sakura Kinomoto

Shaoran no logró evitar la sorpresa en sus ojos, Sakura había cambiado muchísimo, pero se sorprendió más cuando la joven extendió una mano con la cara completamente inexpresiva y dijo:

-Mucho gusto

-Lo mismo-respondió él un poco apenado.

-Bueno, espero que congenien. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, profesor-respondieron ambos.

-Bien Shaoran, por dónde quieres empezar?

-Qué amable eres Sakura! Nada de cómo te ha ido, me alegra verte, te extrañé; creo que no estás siendo muy cortes!

-Primero, estoy segura que me vas a contar cómo te ha ido; segundo, no estoy segura de que me alegre verte y tercero, tampoco lo estoy de haberte extrañado. Empezamos el recorrido?

-Bueno-dijo Lee un poco cortado.

Sakura le enseñó la biblioteca, las oficinas, los baños, y cuando estaban llegando al laboratorio de sistemas...

-Vaya! Pero si es la chica del corazón de hielo, la flor del cerezo que no tiene tiempo para pasar con sus amigos el primer día de primavera!

-Hola Eriol!

-Eriol?-dijo Shaoran

-Y tú quién eres?

-Acaso no puedes reconocer a tu misma sangre?-le respondió Sakura

-Shaoran?

-Sí, cómo estás?

-Bien

-Y por qué le hablas así a Sakura?

-Ella te lo dirá. Nos vemos. Adios Sakura, quién iba a pensar que bajarías la guardia tan fácil.

-Qué quiso decir?

-Olvídalo, está histérico conmigo porque me he alejado de Tomoyo desde que empecé a estudiar.

-Y eso? Y por qué tendría que importarle a Eriol?

-Lo primero no te lo voy a decir, y lo segundo, porque Eriol y Tomoyo son novios desde que él regresó de Inglaterra.

-Vaya sorpresa! Oye, aquí no tienen cafetería?

-Claro, vamos

Shaoran siguió atentamente la figura de Sakura, sin duda había cambiado, ahora era una chica más seria, pero le preocupaba mucho lo que había dicho Eriol.

-Oh, que pena! Está cerrada.

-Y yo con el hambre que tenía...

-Si quieres te invito a comer a mi casa

-Pues si no es molestia

-Para nada

Bueno, las cosas iban mejorando, esa sí parecía la Sakura que había conocido 10 años atrás; lo que Shaoran no sabía es que se iba a llevar una sorpresa muy pronto.

-Pasa, estás en tu casa.

-Gracias

-Sun, dónde estás? Puedes salir.

-Hola Sakura! Te sientes mejor?

-Shh, ven quiero presentarte a alguien.

-Sí, a quién?

-Shaoran, ella es Sun.

Shaoran abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio a una pequeña gatita alada del tamaño de un peluche.

-Mucho gusto

-Encantada

-Y tú, quién eres? ( por no decir, de dónde saliste?)

-Soy la quinta guardiana, Sakura me creó cuando Kero decidió irse a vivir con Yukito, desde entonces la acompaño.

-Ya veo, puedes dejarnos a solas Sun?

-Claro, no hay problema.

-Y bien, qué querías decirme Shaoran?

-Veo que tu vida ha cambiado radicalmente Sakura, y me gustaría saber dónde encajo yo en todo esto.

-Shaoran, han pasado muchos años y creo que cualquier sentimiento que haya tenido por ti ya está sepultado.

-Bien, eso es lo que quería saber. Pero podemos ser amigos?

-Eh, bueno, creo que sí.

Entonces...

-Hola Sakura! Oops, creo que interrumpo.

-No te preocupes Sanae, te quiero presentar a un viejo amigo, él es Lee Shaoran.

-Muchísimo gusto.

Aquí se produjo lo que conocemos como "flechazo"; Shaoran y Sanae quedaron fascinados el uno con el otro, por eso no fue nada extraño que al mes...

-Y has vuelto a hablar con Eriol?

-No Kaho, todavía no quiere verme.

-Ves en qué paró todo? Y por culpa de esa cárcel en la que te metiste.

-No me lo recuerdas, Eriol me dice la mujer de hielo.

-Hola!

-Hola Shaoran! Cómo estás?-contesta Kaho.

-Súper bien!

-Y eso?

-Sanae aceptó ser mi novia.

-Vaya, felicitaciones!

(Durante el último mes Sakura y Shaoran, efectivamente se habían vuelto muy amigos, de esos que se tienen TANTA confianza que no lo parecen, pero en fin, Shaoran había decidido empezar una relación con Sanae)

-Tengo que irme, necesito contarle al resto del mundo!( vaya que estaba feliz el niño, no?)

-Que te vaya bien!

-Oye Sakura-dice Kaho-y a ti no te molesta eso.

-No, para nada-respondió la maestra de cartas, pero en realidad no estaba tan segura.

Pero como uds. Supondrán, y por lógica porque este es un fic de S&S no puedo dejar a Shaoran con otra chica, y a la pobre Sakura sola, así que después de 3 meses de absoluta felicidad...

TOC, TOC, TOC

-Mmm, quién será?

-Qué pasa Sakura?

-Están llamando a la puerta, qué hora es Sun?

-Son las 2.00 a.m.

TOC, TOC, TOC

-Iré a ver quién es

-Ten cuidado

Sakura avanzó hasta la puerta y vio por el ojo de la cerradura. ¡Era Shaoran!

-Shaoran, qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Sakura! (

Shaoran entró en el apartamento y la abrazó.

-Qué pasa?

-Sanae y yo terminamos

-Qué?

-Sí, me dijo que no podíamos ser pareja, que yo no podía estar con ella.

-Shaoran, cuanto lo siento, sé que la querías mucho.

Sakura consoló a Shaoran un rato, y cuando él quiso irse a las 3.30 a.m.

-Gracias Sakura, me has ayudado mucho, pero es hora de irme.

-Estás loco? Es muy tarde, y no has dormido. Es mejor que te quedes aquí.

-No, no te quiero incomodar.

-Me incomodaré si te vas.

Sakura lo llevó a la habitación de huéspedes, pero allí estaba Sun-Lee...

-Ves? No tengo donde quedarme

-No juegues, así tengas que quedarte en mi cama, pero de que te queas te quedas!

Y eso fue lo que pasó, Shaoran estaba muy apenado con la situación, pero Sakura era terca, y no contenta con tenerlo en su cama lo abrazó, lo que hizo que el pobre Shaoran se pusiera rojo como un tomate, mientras que Sakura se estaba muriendo por dentro.

-Shaoran-dijo suavemente-no quiero que sufras, tú me has ayudado mucho en los últimos meses y quiero que estés bien.

-Estoy bien ahora, porque sé que puedo contar contigo, pase lo que pase.

-Me gustaría que supieras la razón de mi cambio...

-No es necesario

-Necesito decírtelo, toda mi adolescencia la pasé sufriendo por ti, nadie lograba arrancarme una sonrisa, pero el día de mi grado decidí que no debía estar así por alguien que se encontraba tan lejos. Me alejé de todo el mundo, mandé a Kero con Yukito, cambié de casa, en fin, pero tú seguías en mi corazón, así que pensé que nadie debería saber lo que me pasaba, ni siquiera yo; y entonces me convertí en la mujer de hielo, la chica más responsable de la facultad, con la que era rico salir en grupo, pero que no te dejaba acercarse, pero entonces regresó la profesora Misuki, y regresaste tú, y tuve que enfrentar el pasado; ya no tenía razón para alejarme de mis amigos, si la causa de mis problemas estaba justo a mi lado. Entonces te enamoraste de Sanae, y nos hicimos amigos, y todo lo que sentía por ti renació...

En este punto a Sakura se le quebró la voz y empezó a llorar, tenía tres años de no hacerlo. Mientras tanto Shaoran no sabía qué hacer, sólo la abrazaba.

-Pero Sakura, por qué no me dijiste esto antes?

-Parecías muy feliz siendo mi amigo, y el novio de Sanae, y además, yo no quería aceptar que me estaba enamorando de ti nuevamente.

-Sakura, cuando regresé yo todavía te amaba, pero me rechazaste, y apareció Sanae; pensé que podía olvidarte con ella, e incluso hubo un momento en que creí que la amaba, pero todo era una mentira, ella seguramente se dio cuenta y por eso terminamos. Lo único que me quedó entonces fu aceptar que todavía te quería.

-Shaoran, yo también te quiero!

Shaoran se inclinó para besarla y en ese momento todo acabó, el dolor de Shaoran, la insensibilidad de Sakura, y el miedo de los dos.

_/varios meses después/_

-Apresúrate Sakura!

-No me afanes Sun, yo soy la novia, se supone que llego de última.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras Sakura, tienes al pobre Shaoran comiéndose las uñas.

-No exageres Tomoyo, mas bien vete a sentar.

-Listo papá?

-Claro hija.

-Vamos!

/40 minutos después/

-Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

FIN 

NOTA: primero que todo este es el fanfic más largo que he escrito, también es el más "incoherente", sigo la línea del anime, en la cual Shaoran se va y no se sabe cuando vuelve. Lo escribí un día por puro entretenimiento, así como me salían las cosas las escribía, no lo pensé mucho así que ténganme paciencia. Cualquier comentario pueden hacerlo a los personajes, con excepción de Sanae y Sun-Lee, que son mías, son propiedad del grupo CLAMP.


End file.
